Illusion Death
by ShadowForm
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parent in the favor of his twins brother and sister. He then hated by everyone in the village, because of thought he was the Kyubi reincarnation. He wants to change the world by re-shaping it to a perfect image. No Harem.


**.An: I got this idea after reading some Naruto fics with some Bleach elements. Plus I was watching Bleach again and wish they continue the anime and sad that Naruto Shippuden is almost over. Anyway, it will be a crossover, so if don't like then don't read.** **Naruto will be both protagonist and Antagonist. As you keep reading then you will know what I mean by that. As for pairings: Their will be pairings and it's not a harem. Most of these stories involve with Harems and I don't like it, especially when its get so good a harem end up appearing. So don't expect a harem. Also this takes place before the second round of the Chunin exams. Evil Naruto. They are 14 instead of 12.**

 **Summary:**

 **Naruto is neglected by his parent in the favor of his twins brother and sister. He then hated by everyone in the village, because of thought he was the Kyubi reincarnation. He wants to change the world by re-shaping it to a perfect image.**

 **End of summary.**

 **So on to the story! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto**

* * *

 **Konohagakure**

Konohagkure. One of the 5 hidden villages and the strongest one to ever existed. Not only its the most powerful village, it is also one of the most beautiful village to ever exist. The Hokage, Namikaze Minato, is the village leader and one of the strongest shinobi of his generation. Speaking of Namikaze Minato, he is teaching his daughter, Akiko, and son, Memma, his most prize jutsu,the **Rasengan**.

"The trick is to focus on the rotation, not the object itself." Minato explained. The two nodded and focus on the rotation on a water balloon. "Remember to not overwork them honey." Kushina said, walking up to three. "I will not over work them dear." Minato said with the smile. *POP* "We did it!" Both Akiko and Memma cheered as their water balloons pop. "Nice job you two!" Minato said, ruffling their hair as they both smiled. "How about we take a break and go eat lunch.' Kushina suggested as the twins ran off. Minato and Kushina chuckled and follow the twins.

Unknown to them, their oldest son by 6 min, Naruto, was looking from his bedroom window with no emotion in his eyes. _"What a touching scene.I hate touching scene."_ Naruto thought, opening his bedroom window. He jump out of his room and landed on the ground. "Humans are a very peculiar kind." Naruto said as he left his home and into the forest.

You see, Naruto is boy who has been neglected by his parents and hated by the village. There are some who show kindness but it is just pity. His siblings are hailed as the hero for keeping the Kyubi in bay, yet he was the one they thought was kyubi reincarnation.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Naruto arrived into a clearing with a waterfall and a swimming hole. This was Naruto secret training spot. He trains everyday to perfect his powers to their full extent. *POOF* A sword appears in Naruto **(not going in detail because some of you might know it.)** "Sorry I can not keep you out **Kyoka Suigetsu** , but I can not let you out until I initiate the plan." Naruto said looking at his sword with a smile..

"I see you are here Naruto-sama." A familiar voice said. It was the prodigy of the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Neji. "Nice for you to arrive Neji. "Naruto said in a sincere voice. The two met when Naruto went to the training ground after being denied to be train for the fifty time. He promise Neji to get rid of the **Bird Cage seal** , and in return, to help him with his cause. Neji accpeted his offer. That was about 6 years ago. Neji is free from seal and is one of Naruto trusted ally.

"So we are all here." The two turn look at the direction of the voice and saw a boy their age, grinning at them. "About time you got here Sai." Naruto said looking at the now revealed Sai..

They met Sai when he spied at them for Danzo. Naruto off course promise him to get rid of the tongue seal and to get rid of Danzo if he join them, to which Sai quickly accpeted.

"Now that we are all here. It's time to discuss the plan." Naruto said, sitting down with his leg crossed. Sai sat down as well as Neji just lean against a tree. "Now were should I begin. Oh! We start plan after I 'commit suicide'. Sai, you will go aid with Orochimaru Oto-nin in invading Konoha." Sai nodded, confirming he understood the plan.

"Since I am 'dead' Neji will most likely will face Memma in the first match, just beaten quickly to conserve your strength. Remember Neji, when I give the signal you could use your Zanpakuto and kill any Konoha forces." Neji nodded, confirming that he understood his plan. "What about blossom?" Sai asked. "I already informed Itachi of the plan. He will be controlling the Ichibi during the invasion." Naruto said as Sai nodded. "When will you appear?" Neji asked.

"I will appeared after Orochimaru starts fighting my father." Naruto said with a grin plastered on his face. "Now go prepare yourself. We will meet in two days." And with that Neji and Sai left. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "Soon, I will re-image the world to in vision of peace. So many will die, but the sacrifice will be worth it, as long there is peace in the world." Naruto said as left the clearing as well.

* * *

 **Namikaze House Hold Naruto Room**

It was midnight as Naruto seems to be writing his 'suicide' note, but stop when he heard knocking at the door. Knowing who it was, meaning his plan is working. "Come in Akiko." He said in a gentle tone. The door open to revealed Akiko holding a stuffed rabbit she got from Naruto on their 5th birthday. "Onii-chan...I had a nightmare that you commit suicide and came back to life, but you betray the village and you said that you hated me." Akiko said with tears running down her eyes. Naruto sweatdropped, wondering if his sister had the ability to see the future.

"Imoto. I can assure that will never happen. I am here for you." Naruto reassure her with a fake smiled. She ran to him and hugged him. "Promise me." She said. "I promise." Naruto lied to her. She release the hug and blushed. "Is it ok if could sleep here?" Akiko asked in a quiet voiced. Ever since there 4th birthday, Akiko always sleeps in Naruto room when she has nightmares. Stating she is comfortable near her onii-chan. "You may take my bed Imoto." Naruto said as Akiko lays on Naruto bed. She soon falls asleep, clutching her stuffed rabbit.

Naruto sighed. Out of everyone in his family, Akiko was the only who did not ignore him. Not that he care. Naruto knew that she loves him more then sibling. He found out when she keeps muttering I am going to be onii-chan wife. _"Not like I care. Emotions are a waste of time."_ Naruto lacks every emotion he needs to feel love, happiness.. "Like I said, emotions are a waste of time." He continued to write his suicide note.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Akiko woke up to the sun shining on her face. When she sat up, she notices that Naruto has his face down on his desk. She smiles at him and place her hand on his shoulder. She shook him once, but it did not wake him. She did it again but still did not wake him. She got fed up, so she pushed him of his chair, but when he fell on the ground she horrified what she saw. His throat was slit and it seems he got stabbed on the chest where his heart is located. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, waking everyone in the household.

* * *

 **Before Akiko Discovered That Naruto Is Dead**

Since Minato is the Hokage, he is suppose to wake up early to do his work. When he looks at the mirror, he is reminded how his eldest son looks like him and regrets he did not spend enough time with him. _"Maybe me and him could have some father and son bonding."_ Minato thought with a smile. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He heard his daughter scream. He ran out of the bathroom and into Naruto room. What he saw horrified him.

Sure he seen death before, during the third shinobi war, but never thought he will see his own flesh and blood dead in front of him. Kushina and Memma arrived and was horrified as well. Kushina fainted at the spot. Memma just stood, not knowing what he feels. He hated his brother but he never wanted him dead.

Akiko started to cry as she started to have flashback of Naruto. The time when he makes her happy. She did not notice his father near her as she stares at her brother corpse.

Minato notice the note on Naruto desk and read it at loud.

 _Dear Namikaze Family_

 _You guys neglected me for so long, so I did you all favor and killed myself. Why should I keep living if I have nothing. Akiko was the only I could_ _tolerate because at least she tries to be friendly with me._

 _Father, I know that training Memma and Akiko is important because of the Kyubi but you could at least spend sometime with me. I don't care about the Hokage crap, you could at least spend at least 5 min with me._

 _Mother, you never once read me a bed time story after Memma and Akiko training. Never once offer me to go to the park with you and the twins. You never told me that you love me anymore._

 _Memma, drop that 'I am better then you' attitude or else you will get killed on mission. I hate you most of all, because you always go on how you could beat me and how I am loser for liking tea. You could have at least said have nice day to me._

 _Akiko, I am sorry that I have to leave you alone, but grow strong. Sorry I will never ever see you grow up to be a strong beautiful woman, but always remember that I love you imoto._

 _from the forgotten Namikaze_

Minato drop the note in shocked. He tried to comprehend what he just read. His eldest killed himself and its all because he never paid attention to him. Kushina, whom woke up when Minato read her part of the letter, was crying her eyes out, knowing she could never say sorry to her eldest. Memma scoffed, he did not care about his older brother, yet the tears in his betrayed him.

Akiko was the worst out of all of them. She just stares at Naruto corpse, denying he dead. "Tou-chan...onii-chan is sleeping right?" She asked Minato. Minato looked at her daughter with a frown. "Akiko..." He started but she shook her head. Akiko went next to Naruto corpse .and shook his body. "Onii-chan wake up." She keeps shaking his body. "Onii-chan please wake up." Minato shook his head as he place a hand on Akiko shoulder. "Akiko he is not waking up." Minato said softly. Akiko slapped her father hand around and keeps shaking the corpse.

"Onii-chan please stop fooling around." She did a familiar hand sign. "KAI!" Nothing happen. She now realize her brother is dead and nothing could bring him back. "ONII-CHAN!" She screamed. Unknown to them, the real Naruto was watching them from a tree near his bedroom window. "Foolish humans." He said. He disappear from the scene.

* * *

 **Chunin Exams Stadium**

The news of Namikaze Naruto decreased spread threw Konoha. Those who liked Naruto were sad that he was gone. Those who hated him were cheering, but stop after Kushina came after them. They decided to have his funeral after the chunin exams.

Minato stood up from his spot to announce the first round of the chunin exams. "As we gather here today for the final round of the chunin exams. You all may heard that my son Naruto is now deceased. So we need to mix up the participants to even it out. Now we may start the exam." Minato said as signaled for the prospector Genma to start the exams.

"Everyone, but Namikaze Memma and Hyuga Neji, go to the stands." he said as everyone, but Memma and Neji, left. "You may now begin." Neji got into his clan fighting stance. Memma got into the Uzumaki clan fighting stance. "Give up Neji. We all know I won this round." Memma said with a cocky smirked. _"Naruto-sama said to just take him out quickly. He wants me to conserve my strength for the invasion."_ Neji thought. He decided to toy with him. "To chicken to say anything?" Neji eye twitched. Screw toying around. "You just a little-" He never finished as Neji knocked him out with one hit. Everyone was shocked. They thought that Memma will win the match.

Genma got out of his shocked state and announced Neji the winner. Neji went to the stands as medics went to aid Memma. "Will Sabaku no Garaa and Uchiha Sasuke come down." He called out as Garaa and Sasuke appeared on the field. Genma signaled for the match to begin.

* * *

 **On The Rooftop Above The Kage Box**

Naruto smirked, knowing the plan will start soon. "Naruto-sama." A young man wearing a black coat with red clouds and a straw hat, appeared behind Naruto. "Welcome Itachi, please sit and enjoy the match." Itachi sat next to Naruto. and watch his younger sister, YES! Sister. He. knew that she was in a henge and it's all because of his father.

"Is it strange to see your little sister in a boy body?" Naruto asked Itachi. Itachi closed his eyes and replied "I do not care what she does. Her life does not matter to me." Naruto tsk. "I could detect your lies Itachi. We both know she matters to you." Itachi was not surprised. He knew what Naruto is capable of. and he is glad that he side with him.

"It looks Sasuke-chan is charging up a Chidori." Naruto said with amusement. Itachi stayed quiet. Watching his Imoto striking Gaara 'absolute defense'. "You know what to do." Itachi nodded as he jump down to the field. Naruto grin knowing his plan is about go in action.

"So it begins." Once he said that, multiple explosion appeared.

* * *

 **With Neji**

"Kai!" Neji dispersed the feathers around him. " **GRRRRRRRR**!" He saw that Gaara turned into Shukaku. He also noticed the Sharingan in Shukaku eyes. "Hmph." Neji went to the audience stand and waited for Naruto to take down the illusion.

* * *

 **with Itachi**

Itachi stood next to Gaara sleeping body. He saw saw the fear in his sister eyes. "Naruto-sama, hurry up and released the Illusions." Itachi calmly said.

* * *

 **With Sai**

"Well. well. I guess it is time to attack." Sai gave the Oto nin around him a creepy grin.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was watching Minato and Orochimaru exchanging blows. He smiles that his father is getting pissed off from Orochimaru comments on how he died. _"I might as well revealed my self."_ Naruto thought, unsealing Kyoka Suigetsu. He placed the sheathe around his waist and said **"Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu."**

* * *

 **With Neji**

Neji appearance change. He has a sword strapped in his waist. He was wearing a white haori, a white shirt and white pants. He also has white shades on. "So it begins." Neji said, unsheathing his sword.

* * *

 **With Sai**

Sai appearance change as well; he is wearing a black haori, with black pants and black robes pants and a black shirt. "Oh my. I guess I should go and attack." Sai said happily. He pulled out his wakizashi. "Time to go." Sai left the frighten Oto-nin.

* * *

 **With Itachi**

Itachi saw his sister eyes widened, staring at him. "So Naruto-sama has released the illusion." Itachi said in a low voice. "ITACHI!" 'Sasuke' screamed. "COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME!" Itachi shook his head. "Not until you drop that henge of yours." 'Sasuke' growled.

* * *

 **On The Roof Top**

Hello father." Naruto said. Minato was shocked to his son alive and well. Orochimaru turned to Naruto and smiled."Naruto-sama. I see you dressed up nicely for this." Naruto was wearing a white haori with a white shirt and white robe pants. "Well I do want to dress nicely for my father. After all, he is a Hokage." Naruto said with a smiled. Minato got out of his shocked state and glared at Orochimaru. "What did you do to my son? You snake." Minato demanded. "Nothing. He is himself." Orochimaru chuckled.

Minato did not believed him. "Naruto snap out of it. This is not you!" Minato pleaded. Naruto shook his head. "How will you know if you never new me." Minato flinched. He was right. He did not know him, but he was not going to give up. "Naruto please! We missed you!" Naruto sighed. "Like Orochimaru said, 'I am doing this on my own' and you do not have control over me." Naruto said keeping his cool. "I do have control over-" He did not get to finish when Naruto sucker punched, sending him back a few feet.

Minato was trying comprehend of what just happen. He was then punched in the gut by Naruto, making him coughed up blood. "You never had control over me." He whispered in his ear, before reappearing next to Orochimaru. "I never seen the Yellow Flash so distress." Orochimaru grinned. "It's amusing really." Naruto smiled. "It is amusing; yet a sad sight." Naruto shook his head.

Kushina and Jiriaya then appeared beside Minato, helping him up. "What happen Minato?" Jiraiya asked. He saw Orochimaru and "NARUTO!" Jiraiya shouted. Kushina started to shed tears, seeing her eldest alive and well. "Sochi-kun." She whispered. Naruto looks at Kushina with a smile. "Hello mother." Naruto then disappear and reappeared in front of him, with Kyoka Suigetsu pointing threw her heart.

Time was going slow. Naruto was about to stab Kushina, until Minato switch places with her. Kushina eyes widened when she saw the blade threw her husband chest, where his heart located.

Minato life flashed before his eyes. When he first met Kushina, saving Kushina, Meeting Jiraiya, his genin team, getting married, and his children born. He stares at Naruto but saw a younger Naruto. The Naruto he knew before neglecting him. He closed his eyes and smiled. He did not know why he smiled, but did not care. _"I am sorry for neglecting you my son. I deserve this for being a bad father to you. I hope one day we could meet in the after-life on good terms. I have hope that your heart will one day turn good. I love you my son."_ Minato Namikaze has died. Caused of death: killed by his own son.

"MINATO!" Kushina cried his name. He died because of her. _"If only if I was fast enough."_ Was her thought. She could not believe Naruto will kill him. Naruto stared at his father corpse blankly. He saw the smiled on his face. "Foolish human. You died with a smile. Why?" Naruto asked to himself. "Nonetheless, you are dead, so it does not matter to me." He kicked Minato body as it flew a few meters.

Jiraiya was pissed. First, his godson faked his death, Second, he killed his own father, Now he is disrespecting his corpse by kicking it. "Even if you are my godson, I can not let you go on anymore." Jiraiya said, charging up a Rasengan. He charged at Naruto, but Orochimaru has other plans. " **Wind Style: Great** **Breakthrough!"** A gust of wind blew at Jiraiya, forcing him back.

"You fight is with me Jiraiya." Orochimaru said. He opened his mouth and spit out his sword, Kusanagi. "Grrr. Fine!" He got a kunai out and threw at Orochimaru, who deflected it with his sword. Jiraiya then summon a toad and did familiar hand signs. "The toad oil, quick." The toad nodded and spit out a liquid from his mouth towards Orochimaru. " **Fire style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"** The Fire ball connected with the oil and hit Orochimaru. Too bad, he escaped threw his snakes. "Damn." Jiraiya said.

While this was happening, Naruto was just looking at Kushina blankly. "I could kill you know..." Naruto started making Kushina hold her breathe. "But I have to wait until the family is together. You were originally suppose to be gift to the family, but he decided to take your place." Naruto finished. He turn to were Orochimaru and Jiraiya are fighting. "Violence. Why is there so many violence in the world. Why do we have violence. Peace. Peace is what I want. Peace is the only thing in the world that matters." Kushina just stared at Naruto, wondering what he is talking about.

"The only way to achieve peace is by violence and violence means death. It is worth it to sacrifice many lives in order to achieve peace. Was I found the object that turns me into a god I would re-shape the world into my image. An image of peace." Naruto finished. Kushina was shock that Naruto will sacrifice lives just for peace.

Naruto just stares at the sky with a sad expression. He then turn were Shukaku is destroying the buildings of Konoha. Kushina then glared at her son. "So your planing to kill everyone here to achieve this 'peace'? Are you out of your mind?" Naruto just chuckled to her question. "These aren't the lives that I am sacrificing. This is just a warning." Kushina eyes widened. "You called this a warning!" She shouted. Naruto nodded with a smile.

Kushina knew now. She now knew that any good in Naruto was gone. _"Kaa-chan!"_ She imagine her little Naruto, the one before she started to neglect, running to her and tell her about his day. _"I love you kaa-chan!"_ She could not hold in her tears. _"If I never neglected you then you could have stay as my baby boy."_ Kushina thought. She then bit her thumb and rubbed it against her palm. *POOF* She was holding a pure white katana in her right hand and a pure black katana her left hand.

"I have no choose but to kill you." Kushina said in a very weak voice. Naruto was amused by her words. "Is that so." Naruto grinned. "Then let us dance." He said charging at Kushina. He did a vertical slice but Kushina blocked with both her blades. "I see you have not lost your touch mother." Naruto said jumping back a little. _"Damn! He is fast! I could have die if I did not block them in time."_ Kushina thought. She runs at Naruto, pointing the white blade at him to do a thrust.

Pouring a little chakra into the white katana she yelled " **Uzumaki Sword Art: Dragon Thrust!"** She thrust the white blade into Naruto abdomen but was surprise that Naruto shatter into glass like pieces. "I never thought you will have the guts to stab your own son." Naruto whispered into her. She turned to slice him, but saw a younger Naruto. One that was smiling at her. "Cool swords kaa-chan!" 'Naruto' excitedly said. Kushina stared at 'Naruto' with mix'd feelings.

'Naruto' now has emotionless look. "You abandon me. Leaving me alone with villagers beating me." 'Naruto' said in a weak voice. Kushina started to shed tears. "No I did not abandon you Naruto!" Kushina shouted. She sees more 'Naruto's' around her. "You abandon me." "You hate me!" "I was beaten everyday by the villagers!" "I thought you loved me!" Kushina was in distressed. "Kai!" She did the ram sign, thinking it was a genjutsu but it was not.

"No. No. No. NOOO!" She dropped her weapons and fell onto her knees. She covered her eyes, crying out her tears. All the 'Naruto' keeps repeating the same words. "You abandon me." "You hate me!" "I was beaten everyday by the villagers!" "I thought you loved me!" She cover her ears not wanting to hear them anymore. "YOU ABANDON ME!" "YOU HATE ME!" "I WAS BEATEN BY THE VILLAGERS!" "I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" The 'Naruto's' kept getting louder and louder. She could not take it anymore. All the 'Naruto's' shatter as the real was in front of her, about behead her.

"I changed my mind about waiting for the family to arrived. I will end you now." He brought Kyoka Suigetsu to decapitate her. He would have succeed if Hatake Kakashi did not appear to block his attack with a kunai. "That is far as you go Naruto." The one-eyed Jonin said. Might Gai appeared behind Naruto ready for him to move. "If it is not Kakashi-sensei." Naruto calmly said.

"I guess you are here to call me trash?" Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Why are you doing this Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto just laughed. "Because this is a warning to Konoha." Kakashi was confused now. "A warning for what?" The one-eyed Jonin questioned. "If you start a war with me it will only mean death." Naruto solemnly said. "I really hate to have more people dying." Naruto said with a sad expression.

"What do you mean more?" Gai asked. Naruto smiled at his questions. "In order to achieve piece I must kill ten-thousands humans in order to summon Kami." Kakashi eyes widened. "Once she is summon I will kill her and take her place as Kami. Then I will re-shape the world into my image of everlasting piece." Kakashi was now angry. "So you will sacrifice many lives to bring that everlasting piece! Are you out of your mind!" Naruto scoffed. "You will never understand my goal." Naruto said as he shatter into glass and appearing few feat behind Gai. "Humans will never understand us!" Naruto said with a laugh. Spiking his chakra.

* * *

 **With Itachi**

Itachi was standing above 'Sasuke' incapacitate body. "Damn it. I am not strong to kill you." She said. Itachi sighed at her ignorance. "Sayuri.." He started. "I am sorry." Before Sayuri could reply, Itachi knocked her out. He than felt Naruto chakra spiked. "*sigh* Time to go." He left via shushin.

* * *

 **With Neji**

Neji was staring down on Hiashi. "Neji, please do not do this!" Hiashi pleaded. Neji ignored his plead and raised his blade. Hiashi eyes widened as Neji beheaded him. Hiashi head rolled away from his body as blood squirted from where his head has once been. His body fell over. "Too bad uncle! The Hyuga clan main branch will be gone." Neji said. He felt Naruto chakra spiked, leaving via shushin.

* * *

 **With Sai**

"Please spare me!" A Konoha-nin begged. Sai just smiled, pointing his wakizashi at Konoha nin. " **Shoot To Kill: Shinso"** Sai wakizashi expanded as it piece the Konoha-nin heart. "GAH!" The Konoha-nin fell over when the blade retained it normal shape. "Well. Well. That was quick." Sai smiled feeling Naruto chakra spiked. "Oh my! Is it time to go. I was having so fun!" Sai said in a disappointed voice. He turned to the Oto-nin "I guess that means you guys could...retreat?" He saw them run as fast as they can. Sai tilted his head in confusion. "Well that is peculiar." He then looks at the piles of bodies he caused. "Excellent work Sai. Excellent work." Sai left via shushin.

* * *

 **Back With Naruto**

"We are not humans anymore." As Naruto said that, Itachi, Neji, Sai and Orochimaru, who barely beaten Jiraiya, appeared beside Naruto. "We are now beings I like to call 'Angels'. We are far stronger then you average SS-class ninjas. We will complete are goal. And the world will know peace." All five of their bodys started to turn bright. "Let this day remind you that if you ever cross then you will all die!" Naruto warned them as the five disappeared.

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "Damn!" Kakashi was pissed. He looks over Kushina, whom was still muttering I never abandon you. He saw Jiraiya unconscious body and sighed. "Gai get lord Jiraiya and take him to the hospital." Gai nodded and picked up Jiraiya and rushed to the hospital. Kakashi picked Kushina and looked over his sensei body. "Sensei..."Kakashi whispered. He saw that Shukaku has been defeated by Akiko and smiled. He left via shushin.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

"It is good to see everyone." Naruto said, sitting on a white chair. He looks over to see all the Akatsuki members in there own chairs. He also saw four of the jinchurikis as well. They were Utakata, Yagura, Roshi, and Han. Sai and Neji sitting next to him and Orochimaru sitting in a chair as well."Now it is time to initiate our plan." Naruto said with genuine smile.

* * *

 **An: And that is a rap. I might of rushed it a little but I'll make up in the next chapter with Jiraiya and Orochimaru fight, Neji and Hiashi fight scene, and Akiko vs Shukaku. As well with Itachi and Sayuri scene. Review and flame if you want. Ja Ne!**


End file.
